narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manga Band 01
thumb|left| Zu Beginn des Kapitels sieht man den Hokage Berg, der von einem Jungen mit Farbe verschandelt wird. Wie sich gleich darauf herausstellt, handelt es sich bei dem Jungen um Naruto Uzumaki und derartige Streiche sind bei ihm nicht ungewöhnlich. Selbst Hiruzen Sarutobi, der Hokage, kann sich schon denken, dass es mal wieder Ärger mit Naruto gibt, als zwei Ninjas aufgeregt in sein Zimmer stürmen, um ihm den Vorfall zu melden. Währenddessen hat sich um den Tatort schon eine Menschenmenge gebildet, doch die Missbilligung der Dorfbewohner scheint Naruto noch mehr anzustacheln. Erst eine lautstarke Zurechtweisung seines Lehrers Iruka Umino, an dessen Unterricht er eigentlich gerade teilnehmen sollte, macht Eindruck auf Naruto und gleich darauf findet man ihn gefesselt in einem Klassenzimmer der Ninja-Akademie wieder. Von Iruka erfährt man, dass Naruto schon zweimal durch die Abschlussprüfung der Akademie gefallen ist. Da am nächsten Tag wieder eine solche Prüfung stattfindet, ordnet Iruka einen Henge no Jutsu-Test an, den die meisten Schüler bestehen - bis auf Naruto, der es gar nicht erst versucht, sondern stattdessen das von ihm selbst entwickelte Oiroke no Jutsu anwendet, bei dem er sich in ein nacktes Mädchen verwandelt. Zwar erzielt das Jutsu die gewünschte Wirkung - Iruka bekommt Nasenbluten - allerdings hindert das Iruka nicht daran, Naruto anzuschreien und ihn zur Strafe das gesamte Hokagedenkmal putzen zu lassen. Als Naruto trotzig sagt, er habe ohnehin niemanden, der ihn zuhause erwartet, wird Iruka nachdenklich und lädt Naruto kurzerhand auf eine Nudelsuppe nach getaner Arbeit ein. Diese Einladung überrascht Naruto zwar, macht ihn aber auch sichtlich glücklich und spornt ihn an, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden. Im Ichiraku Nudelshop fragt Iruka Naruto, warum er den Hokageberg so zugerichtet habe. Naruto antwortet darauf, eines Tages werde er selbst Hokage werden und alle bisherigen Hokage übertreffen. Dann würden alle im Dorf seine Stärke anerkennen. Daraufhin fragt er Iruka, ob er sich dessen Stirnband ausleihen dürfe, aber Iruka erwidert, das Stirnband sei ein Symbol dafür, dass man erwachsen wird und man bekomme es erst nach dem Abschluss der Akademie. thumb|left| Bei der Prüfung am nächsten Tag sollen die Schüler Bunshin no Jutsu ausführen. Narutos Doppelgänger ist aber noch nicht einmal in der Lage zu stehen, weshalb Iruka keine Wahl bleibt, als Naruto durchfallen zu lassen, obwohl der ebenfalls anwesende Mizuki sich für Naruto ausspricht. Nach der Prüfung freuen sich alle Kinder, die bestanden haben, zusammen mit ihren stolzen Eltern. Sie tragen alle ihre neuen Ninjastirnbänder. Naruto sitzt abseits von den anderen auf einer Schaukel; die glücklichen Stimmen klingen zu ihm herüber. Doch die Dorfbewohner scheinen teilweise froh darüber zu sein, dass Naruto die Prüfung nicht geschafft hat. Zwei Frauen sprechen über ihn als "dieser Junge" und sagen, jemand wie er solle kein Shinobi werden. Als eine von ihnen näher auf den Grund dafür eingehen will, hält die andere sie aber zurück und sagt, sie dürften darüber nicht sprechen. Iruka und der Hokage beobachten die Szene. Schließlich verschwindet Naruto. Auf der Straße trifft er Mizuki. Kurz darauf sitzen die beiden auf einem Balkon. Mizuki erzählt Naruto von Irukas Vergangenheit. Man erfährt, dass Irukas Eltern getötet wurden als dieser noch sehr jung war und er sich seitdem um alles selbst kümmern musste. Deshalb sei er eine sehr ernste Person, meint Mizuki. Iruka sehe vermutlich sich selbst in Naruto und möchte deshalb, dass Naruto wirklich stark wird. Er sagt, Naruto solle versuchen, Irukas Gefühle zu verstehen, da er ja auch keine Eltern hat. Mizuki erzählt Naruto, wie er die Prüfung trotzdem bestehen kann: Er muss eine Schriftrolle aus dem Haus des Hokage stehlen. Außerdem soll Naruto das dort drin stehende Kage Bunshin no Jutsu lernen. Doch Naruto weiß nicht, dass Mizuki ihn nur dazu benutzt, um an die Rolle heranzukommen, doch Iruka kann gerade noch das Schlimmste verhindern. Während des Kampfes erzählt Mizuki Naruto die Wahrheit, warum ihn alle hassen. In ihm wurde der neunschwänzige Fuchs versiegelt. Er erzählt außerdem, dass Iruka Naruto deswegen hasst, weil seine Eltern von dem Fuchs umgebracht wurden. Mizuki holt aus und will Naruto töten, doch Iruka wirft sich dazwischen und fängt den Schlag ab. Bevor er zusammenbricht sagt er, dass er in Naruto kein Ungeheuer sieht, sondern einen ausgezeichneten Schüler, den er sehr achtet. Iruka ist der allererste, der Naruto anerkennt. Dieser stellt sich nun vor Mizuki und sagt, dass er ihn töten werde, wenn er Meister Iruka anrühren würde. Naruto setzt nun das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein und besiegt Mizuki. Daraufhin schenkt ihm Iruka sein Stirnband. Jetzt kann Naruto endlich beweisen, dass er das Zeug zu einem Ninja hat. thumb|left| Nachdem Naruto die Akademie bestanden hat, gibt er dem dritten Hokage sein Ninjaprofil mit seinen Ninjafoto, bei dem der dritte Hokage sofort sagt, er solle ein neues machen lassen, ab. In diesem Moment stürzt Konohamaru Sarutobi, der Enkel des dritten Hokage, in den Raum und will seinen Großvater angreifen. Jedoch stürzt er bei diesem Versuch. Sein Lehrer Ebisu kommt daraufhin auch ins Zimmer und muss zuschauen, wie Naruto, den er als neunschwänzigen Fuchs erkennt, Konohamaru belehrt und ihm eine Kopfnuss gibt. Wieder auf den Straßen Konohas schleicht Konohamaru Naruto hinterher und als ihn Naruto stellt, sieht er ihn als seinen Meister an und will von ihm das Oiroke no Jutsu erlernen, mit dem Naruto seinen Großvater, den dritten Hokage, "besiegt" hat. Konohamaru erklärt nach dem Training, dass er Hokage werden will, da niemand ihn als eigenständige Person sieht, sondern immer als Enkel des dritten Hokage. Zur gleichen Zeit ist der dritte Hokage besorgt um Naruto und erzählt Iruka, dass wohl Narutos Traum, Hokage zu werden, nie in Erfüllung gehen wird. Der vierte Hokage wollte, dass man Naruto als Helden ansieht, als er in Naruto den neunschwänzigen Fuchs einschloss. Doch die Älteren akzeptierten ihn nicht und dies übertrug sich auch auf ihre Kinder und alle schauten Naruto herzlos, mit eiskalten Augen, an. Wieder im Wald findet Ebisu die Beiden und will Konohamaru wieder mitnehmen. Dieser wehrt sich jedoch und versucht Ebisu mit dem Oiroke no Jutsu zu besiegen, was erst keine große Wirkung zeigt, da Ebisu meint, er sei ein Eliteninja. Daraufhin versucht es Naruto und setzt Haaremu no Jutsu ein, eine Kombination aus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu und das Oiroke no Jutsu, mit dem er Ebisu schließlich besiegen kann. Naruto erklärt Konohamaru, dass es nicht einfach ist und er zuerst an ihm vorbei kommen muss, um Hokage zu werden. Darauf sagt Konohamaru, dass er Naruto nicht mehr als Meister ansieht, sondern als seinen Rivalen, worauf Naruto erwidert, dass er sich darauf freuen werde. thumb|left| In der Akademie wird Naruto von Iruka in ein Team zugewiesen, dieses Team ist Team 7. Wie es der Zufall so will, kommt Naruto mit Sakura Haruno, eine Kunoichi in die er verliebt ist, und mit Sasuke Uchiha, der beliebteste Schüler in seiner Klasse, in ein Team. Dass Sasuke in seinem Team ist, erfreut Naruto nicht wirklich, dafür aber Sakura, da diese in Sasuke verliebt ist. Davor hatte Naruto durch einen Anrempler von hinten ausversehen Sasuke geküsst. Naruto fragt Iruka, warum er mit Sasuke in ein Team muss und dieser antwortet, dass die Teams immer möglichst gleichstark seien müssen und da Naruto der schlechteste ist, es selbstverständlich ist, dass er mit Sasuke in ein Team kommt. thumb|left| Das neue Team 7 lernt seinen Lehrer Kakashi Hatake kennen. Dieser scheint auf den ersten Blick ein ziemlich schräger Vogel zu sein, da er auf Narutos Streich herein fällt. Das Team trifft sich danach draußen und jeder soll von seinen Hobbys, Träumen und den Sachen, die er liebt und hasst, erzählen. Hierbei erzählt Sasuke, dass es sein Ziel ist, seine Familie wieder aufzubauen und das er noch jemanden töten muss. Dann erzählt Kakashi, dass sie am nächsten Tag eine Überlebensübung machen werden, wobei er der Gegner des Teams ist. Nur welches Team diese Prüfung besteht, darf weiter bestehen, wenn man verliert muss man erneut zur Akademie gehen. Am nächsten Tag beginnt die Prüfung auf dem 44. Übungsgelände. Die Aufgabe der jungen Ninja ist es, ihrem Lehrer eins von zwei Glöckchen abzunehmen. thumb|left| Die Prüfung beginnt und Naruto startet sofort einen Angriff auf Kakashi, während Sasuke und Sakura sich verstecken. Kakashi zieht sofort ein Buch aus seiner Tasche: Das Flirtparadies Band 2. Narutos Angriff derweil schlägt natürlich fehl und nach einer Gegenattacke Kakashis landet Naruto im Fluss. Mithilfe von Schattendoppelgängern scheint er Kakashi überwältigt zu haben. Doch dieser Verwandelt sich in einen Naruto, sodass dieser nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, wer Kakashi und wer seine Doppelgänger sind. thumb|left| In Wirklichkeit hat Kakashi sich aber mit dem Kawarimi no Jutsu außer Gefahr gebracht und Naruto verprügelt sich selbst, woraufhin er auch noch in eine Falle Kakashis tappt und kopfüber an einem Baum hängt. Sasuke in seinem Versteck nutzt Kakashis fehlende Deckung aus und bewirft ihn mit Kunai, nur um zu sehen, wie Kakashi sich in einen Baumstamm verwandelt: Er hat wieder das Tauschjutsu benutzt. Sasukes und Sakuras Deckungen fliegen auf, doch während Sakura sich von einer Illusion täuschen lässt, in der Sasuke schwer verletzt ist, und sie deswegen in Ohnmacht fällt, scheint Sasuke den Glöckchen so nah wie nie. Er steht vor Kakashi und sagt, dass er besser sei als die beiden. Darauf antwortet Kakashi nur, dass er dies erst sagen sollte, wenn er ein Glöckchen hat. thumb|left| Sasuke beginnt den Kampf und schafft es sogar ein Glöckchen zu berühren. Sakura erwacht aus dem Gen-Jutsu und sucht Sasuke. Währenddessen sieht Naruto das Mittagessen unbewacht stehen und er schleicht sich hin, um sich eine Mahlzeit zu gönnen. Nun setzt Sasuke gegen Kakashi das Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Kakashi kontert jedoch mit Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. Jetzt schaut nur noch Sasukes Kopf aus dem Boden hervor und die gerade vorbeilaufende Sakura denkt, Sasuke sei geköpft worden und fällt erneut in Ohnmacht. Kakashi ertappt Naruto nun beim Essen. 10 Minuten später befinden sich alle an der Startposition, Naruto ist an einen Holzklotz gefesselt. Kurz vor dem Essen jedoch fällt Kakashi ein vernichtendes Urteil: Keiner von den Dreien sei für ein Ninjaleben geeignet. Kategorie:Manga